1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a clutch with two pressure plates and one stop, particularly for use on either side of the differential of a vehicle drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,996 (Schou) teaches a limited slip differential having two clutches which transmit driving power to each driving wheel, or interrupt power to an overrunning wheel, depending on the transmitted torque. Each clutch contains two pressure plates that can move tangentially relative to each other and which are forced axially apart as a result of any such tangential motion, thereby to engage the clutch to drive the wheel The two pressure plates are connected by a stop ring so that in forward or reverse travel with unequal rotational speeds, e.g., during turning, the clutch of the overrunning wheel will disengage and will not act as a brake.
The Schou clutch has the disadvantage that its operation requires the stop ring to engage both axially moveable pressure plates. This in turn requires a differential with specific installed dimensions between the two clutches. In addition, this type of stop ring means the clutches must be used in pairs, and can accommodate only a limited number of operating conditions.
The problem underlying the present invention is seen as that of designing a clutch which can be installed directly in the drive line of the driven wheel, without integration into a differential between the wheels. It should operate in the same manner as the known clutch, but, if possible, it should also be able to operate under additional operating conditions.